Session 109
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 7:08 PM] DM: It's late in the afternoon, early evening. You're on the road between Aston and Wandermere/Kenbow, and surrounded by bodies. It's only a couple more hours to Aston. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is quiet as she rides Adventure over to the cart. Alarys still with her. PM Seirixori: Seir stomps over to where Ryleigh is, she hasn't shifted back, and asks, "Ryleigh, how viable is it too travel back to Vyon without going into town?" PM Urrak: Urrak rushes back to the rest of the group. "Everyone alright? Ry? I've got one more spell left in th' ring." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We need to stay on the road... traveling through the Fytulk would be almost impossible with our cart and horses. We can avoid the cities by going around and sleeping outside of them," Ryleigh solemnly answers Seir. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Might want t'save that. Not sure I'll be able t'recharge it any time soon." PM Seirixori: Seir hesitates, "Without the cart." PM Urrak: Urrak nods, "Yer right, Gunnloda. We need t' get somewhere safe." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "There are 10 of us... most of us would have to travel on foot. It'd take us at least 5 days to get to the border instead of 2 1/2. Why?" Ryleigh's tone is a little agitated. PM Seirixori: "Because I don't think we should even go near the city. And if... If Adventure can hold you and Gunnloda... I can take care of the rest. I think. At least for an hour and then we'd have to rest for a little bit... And leave the cart." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Whatever," Ryleigh answers, her face tense. "But we need to stay on the road until we reach Aston because I need to get us more diamonds... in case one of us dies." PM Seirixori: Seir shifts back, clearly not set in getting closer to Aston. But also not reacting to what Ryleigh is saying, "Then we'll take the cart closer... But once we get in eye sight... You, Gayle, maybe Gunnloda and maybe myself, should be the only ones to consider going in and getting those diamonds. We have to camp away from town." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I can take the cart and sell it in town. Then I'll meet up with you all. That way there's no danger to anyone." Ryleigh pulls at Adventure's reins leading her slightly in front of the cart. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle has a look of concern on her face and hesitates before speaking. “I do know of a way through the forests and mountains that I’ve taken before out of Ascus out of the guards’ way. We can still take the cart and some of us can walk if we need to go faster.” PM Seirixori: "That... is probably better than my idea." She goes to the cart, then turns to Brimeia, "Can I borrow your axe?" Then she quickly adds, "The small one." PM Urrak: "Anythin' we need t' do t' get outta these fuckin' woods, I'm all in for," Urrak crosses her arms and looks around a little nervously. PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks confused but shrugs and says, "Sure." PM Brimeia: She takes out the handaxe and hands it to Seirixori. "Want to get the jump next time, huh?" PM Seirixori: Seir looks a little confused as she takes it, "No, I... well if we take the cart this part of my plan might not be necessary, but..." She shrugs. PM Brimeia: "What plan?" PM DM: Alarys speaks up from behind Ryleigh. "Maybe we should move away from the bodies before we get too deep into discussion and another of those... creatures comes along." PM Seirixori: She shifts, now unsure, "I wanted to destroy the cart." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That would require them to get into the cart and discuss as we drive... good luck," Ryleigh says loud enough for everyone to hear. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and hands the axe back to Brimeia, "Nevermind, there's no point." She gets in the back of the cart, now focussing on Gunnloda, asking if she's ok. PM DM: Gunnloda nods. "Just tired, I think." PM Urrak: Urrak looks a bit confused but gets onto the drivers seat. "If we're keepin' th' cart, let's get goin'. We can talk more once we're closer t' Aston." PM Seirixori: She nods, "Going to be a lot more crowded than it already was... Sorry." She says to anyone getting in the cart. PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks from Seirixori to the others, looking more baffled than ever. "Well, okay then. If you need to smash something up again, I can help." PM Brimeia: She hops into the cart too. PM DM: Yahya climbs over the edge to take the seat next to Urrak. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle hops in as well. PM Urrak: Urrak grins at Yahya a moment and gets the horses moving. "Everyone in? Let's get th' fuck outta here." PM DM: You head off down the road towards Aston. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you for healing me," Ryleigh says to Alarys, as they ride. PM DM: Alarys nods, though Ryleigh can't really see it. "Thank you for not turning me in." PM DM: It's getting close to sundown when the forest starts to thin. There's a dim glow over the treetops- the light from Asten's temple. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not sure you'll believe me, but I wouldn't have and I don't plan to." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We should probably split up here," Ryleigh says once she's sees the glow. PM Seirixori: "How long will it take you?" PM Urrak: "We makin' camp out here, or are we movin again when ye get back?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I shouldn't be longer than two hours," Ryleigh replies. "It depends. You can find a place around here, or you guys find a way around Aston, and I'll meet you off of the Spine." PM Seirixori: "If Gayle can show you guys around, then do that, otherwise stay here." She says to Urrak then turns to Ryleigh, "I'm going with you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's brows furrow. "You shouldn't." PM Seirixori: Seir doesn't say anything, just continues to look at Ry, determined. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'll agree if you can use magic to look human, otherwise, you aren't coming." PM Seirixori: "Of course I can." She rolls her eyes a little. PM Gayle Silbando: "I can take the rest of us to the spine, if the party would prefer to get there instead of waiting here. Otherwise, Ryleigh is right. They won't ask questions here, as we've seen," Gayle frowns. PM Urrak: Urrak hops off cart "Just be safe, th' both of ye," she looks over to Gayle, "Take us t' th' Spine, I'm not a fan of sittin' here like this." PM Seirixori: "Gayle, would horses be a little faster?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Meet us off the Spine. Take Adventure, so I can find you." PM Urrak: "Jus' be sure t' bring the bab--horses back in one piece, Ry." PM Seirixori: "We won't need them." PM Gayle Silbando: "They would be faster, but if we have a few hours, we can foot it if need be. At least to let Gunnloda rest on one as well," she answers Seirixori. PM Seirixori: "Use ours, Adventure, and these." Seir summons some horses, enough so if they want, they don't have to double up yet. "I'll pull the cart." She looks to Ry, "And be human at some point if I need to." She looks back to the rest, "The horses will only last an hour, so... Sorry about that, but it'll at least be faster for a little bit." PM Brimeia: "Woah, handy." PM Brimeia: "I can run once they're gone," Brimeia offers. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle's face looks really excited for a moment before she coughs and straightens up to look serious again. "This is extremely helpful, thank you Seirixori." PM Urrak: "Aye, thanks, Seirixori," Urrak climbs up onto Monty, "We'll see ye at th' Spine. Gunnloda, can ye ride or do ye just want t' hold on t' me?" PM Seirixori: Seir takes two of the horses, leaving 6, "Or I'll take these... it might take too long trying to hook me up to something that needs to be pulled by two." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I... should prob'ly ride with someone, but I don't think I can get up there without help." PM Gayle Silbando: "Do you need any extra gold for the supplies? If there's any extra and you happen to find any healing potions, could you pick me up one? We can never be too prepared." Gayle hands 50gp to Ryleigh. PM Seirixori: "Put her in front, Urrak." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes it, nodding. PM Urrak: Urrak hops off and help Gunnloda up onto the horse, "I got her, Seirixori, no worries." She climbs back up behind her. PM Seirixori: Seir hooks up her two conjured horses. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Climbing up into the driver seat, Ryleigh takes the reins and waits for Seir to get on. PM Brimeia: Brimeia helps boost Gunnloda up. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle offers a horse to Alarys, and another to the siblings before getting on one herself. PM DM: Everyone gets situated on horses with no saddles, no bridles, no reins... PM DM: Bareback Fytulk. PM DM: And you all head into the woods. Let me get a survival check from Gayle. PM Gayle Silbando: ((10)) PM DM: You start moving through the forest in a direction you think will take you to the Spine! PM Gayle Silbando: ((Do I see any familiar landmarks?)) PM DM: It's a forest. PM Urrak: Urrak looks around the woods for any signs of trouble PM DM: Perception. PM Urrak: ((9)) PM DM: There's an owl. It's looking at you like he wants to know hoooo are you? PM Gayle Silbando: ((4)) PM Gayle Silbando: "Thankfully we don't have to deal with anymore guards for a while, hopefully. The Fytulk might have had their fill for the time being," she half-jokes. PM Urrak: "Yeah, I'd rather not come across anymore undead folk anytime soon," Urrak grumbles, "Or tree demons." PM Gayle Silbando: "You all seem...seasoned to this kind of creature. I take it that wasn't the first time you had to deal with things trying to kill you?" PM DM: Alarys: "It'll be less likely the further north we go. I'm surprised they were this far north anyway." PM Brimeia: "What that weird tree specifically or murderous plants or just murderous creatures in general?" Brimeia laughs. PM Urrak: "We've been through plenty o' rough adventures. Safe t' say not much surprises us anymore," Urrak shakes her head, "Seems like we're always stumblin' onto somethin' that's tryin' t' kill us." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle smiles. "At least it sounds like it keeps you on your toes and you get to help people. What do you all report to next, after Riverrun?" she says to the group including Yahya and Taji. PM DM: Taji shrugs. "Don't have plans beyond the border." Yahya: "We're gonna go to the temple, Taji. You said we could." PM Urrak: "An' we're our own bosses if that's what yer askin'," Urrak smiles a little, "We've a headquarters in th' city, where we all stay in between missions. I'm very much lookin' forward t' gettin' back. We were barely there long enough t' sleep before we rode down t' Ascus." PM Gayle Silbando: "That sounds freeing," she says, eyes focused on the path. PM DM: Gayle manages to lead you guys well enough to a spot where you are close to the Spine north of the town. PM DM: And after about 2 hours, you see Ry leading a horse with 3 saddles on its back into the forest to meet you all. Adventure looks happy to see her. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We bought saddles for all the horses, so everyone can ride. Gayle, you owe me 10gp, your potion was 60." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle hands her some coin. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes it, then heads over to Gunnloda. She hands Gunnloda the diamonds without a word. PM Urrak: "Good, wouldn't want anyone t' fall an' break their ass," Urrak pats Monty's nose PM DM: Gunnloda takes them and tucks them away in her pouch. PM Brimeia: "Ryleigh, what do we owe for the diamonds?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I used guild money, so nothing." PM Urrak: "So, what's th' plan from here?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia nods in acknowledgement. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We escort Alarys to Riverrun," Ryleigh says simply. PM Urrak: "Glad t' see this trip hasn't robbed ye of yer charm, Ry," Urrak shakes her head, "Fine, onwards then." 9:16 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Fuck you, Urrak." Ryleigh walks into the nearby forest. PM Brimeia: "Not the time, Urrak," Brimeia mumbles quietly under her breath to just Urrak. PM Urrak: "Ugh," Urrak crosses her arms and waits with the horses for Ryleigh to come back PM DM: Gunnloda sits against a tree. "Think we should camp." PM Brimeia: "You doing alright?" PM Brimeia: "You gave us all a pretty good scare." PM Urrak: "Aye, we should," Urrak starts to collect firewood and soon gets the campfire going. "Alarys, Yahya, Taji can ye help me with th' tents?" PM DM: Gunnloda shrugs. "Been better. Awful tired." PM DM: Yahya helps Urrak. Taji 'supervises'. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle helps them as well. PM DM: Alarys kneels next to Gunnloda. "I haven't had a chance to thank you for what you did for him. I appreciate it greatly. I wish I could have done the same, but I lost my pendant and... my Lady didn't answer when I called her. Is there anything I can do for you?" PM DM: Gunnloda's eyebrows pull together in a slight frown, but she shakes her head. "No... I think I'll be better with a bit o'rest. Keep your energy up." PM DM: Alarys nods and leaves to help the others. PM Brimeia: "So the Moonborn, huh? We thought he...?" Brimeia pauses and gestures vaguely at Alarys, "..She? was dead?" PM DM: Alarys tilts her head and the ridge above her eye raises. "You know there can be more than one person with a title in history, right? Lucas was the Moonborn. Then Badru. Now me." PM DM: Yahya comes over to sit next to Alarys. "We talking about Badru?" PM Brimeia: "Oh. I guess didn't really know what that was. So you're... the new one? What are you supposed to be...? do..? exactly?" PM Urrak: "He was th' prince, right? Of th' Moonstream rulin' family?" Urrak asks as she walks over to the fire. PM DM: Yahya: "She's Vydea's champion. She does things that Vydea wants done cause she can't do them herself." PM DM: Yahya nods at Urrak. "Prince Badru. He was going to be king before he died." PM Urrak: Urrak settles in a moment before continuing "How'd he die?" PM DM: Yahya frowns and Alarys kind of chuckles at it. She says, "Nobody knows for sure. He was traveling through the Misty Wilds when his carriage was attacked." PM Urrak: "Jus' up an' vanished? That's...really odd." she furrows her brow, "No one found a body but they assumed he was dead, jus' like that?" PM DM: Alarys tilts her head. "I didn't say he vanished." PM Urrak: "Guess I'm not followin', I get yer th' Champion of Vydea now, but from what I recall, some o' th' rumors were sayin' Badru was still around, jus' in disguise. I feel like if there was a body in th' ground then folks wouldn't hold on t' that hope so much." Urrak scratches her a face a bit, "But honestly, I could be all kinds of mixed up. This journey's been...tirin' t' say th' least." PM DM: Taji pipes up from the edge of the darkness. "They probably just assumed the Moonborn being around meant Badru. People are dumb." PM Brimeia: "So if you do what Vydea wants.... what does Vydea want?" PM Urrak: "Y'know, I can't argue with that," Urrak chuckles PM DM: Alarys shrugs. "Right now, she wants me to go to Riverrun." PM Urrak: "Have ye had any more dreams about her since she called ye th' Moonborn?" PM DM: Alarys: "She sent me to Kenbow and it wasn't really a dream, but she told me how to find the cure there." PM Urrak: "Well I'm sure whatever she wants ye t' do in Riverrun is jus' as important as curin' a plague." PM Brimeia: "But I mean like... in general. I don't know much about the gods here... or in general, I guess." PM Gayle Silbando: "What will you do once Asten backlash starts? Who will protect you from Tillman and his men?" PM DM: Alarys looks confused. "I'm hoping they'll stop hunting me once I'm in Vyon." PM Brimeia: "Yeah, like that. What's Asten got against the Moonborn or Vydea anyway?" PM DM: Alarys: "Two hundred years ago, this was all Ascus... until Vydea had a son named Lucas who led the people in a revolution and formed Vyon. Then he called himself Moonstream and named himself king. Asten's the patron of Ascus. They didn't like losing very much." PM Brimeia: "Ahhh. Good old fashioned royal rivalry." Brimeia rolls her eyes. "Bastards." PM Urrak: "Some things never change," Urrak takes a drink from her waterskin PM DM: Yahya frowns. "The Moonstreams aren't like that." PM Urrak: "We've met some great Moonstreams, an' some less than great, but aye, I can't say they're all bastards." PM Brimeia: "Still, people are getting hurt over fights of who gets to rule what." PM Brimeia: "People should get to live how they want." PM Urrak: "Not t' put words in anyone's mouth, but I feel like that's what Lucas was tryin' t' do. At least with how Ascus is now, I imagine there was a good reason t' revolt against th' Ascan crown." PM Brimeia: "Hmm. I suppose." PM DM: Actually, perception checks pls PM Gayle Silbando: ((20)) PM Urrak: ((5)) PM DM: An elf steps out of the trees, but stays in the dim light just outside the fire's edge. Her skin is pale and greyish, her eyes nearly solid black. It's unclear if the shadows around her eyes are natural or makeup. She wears dark grey leather armor and her hair is wild, dark, and tied back in what were once braids but is now more of a tangle. "The Ascan crown is a farce... but you do not belong here either. Give me a reason not to kill you all." PM Urrak: Urrak stands slowly, "We're jus' travelers, passin' through. We mean no harm t' ye." PM DM: "You may stay seated," she replies sharply. PM Urrak: Urrak stops, raises her hands, "Ok, ok, I'm not tryin' t' start anythin'. What do ye want from us? Gold, food?" PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle casts message to Urrak, and afterwards Ryleigh. "She comes with friends. Stay sharp." 10:27 PM] DM: The elf sneers. "Your gold is meaningless and your food is nothing. Why are you in this forest? Why are you not in the cities your kind love so much?" PM Urrak: "We're a group full o' half breeds and plane touched, we're not really welcome in th' cities. Trust me, I'd rather be sleepin' in a bed than on th' ground any day." PM Urrak: "We're jus' tryin' t' get back home." PM DM: Give me a persuasion check. PM Urrak: ((9)) PM DM: Elf: "Funny, that's all we're trying to do too." PM Seirixori: Seir walks into the camp, but what you see instead of the pink Tiefling is a black woman, with light to dark, tight curls covering her ears and going down mid-back. "Trying to do what?" She asks as she enters the area. PM DM: Elf: "Get back home. Or get our home back. Why did you change? You think we did not see you and the Asten? We see everything... and you sullied our forest with your garbage." PM Gayle Silbando: "I can promise you, that was not our intention. We just needed a place to rest for the night. We have respect for the forest." PM Seirixori: Seir huffs a little and drops the illusion. "Because I didn't know who was here." Her eyes narrow as she tilts her head, "Are you the... the other stuff in the forest?" PM DM: Elf: "The other stuff? We are elves. Do we not look it?" PM DM: For the record, none of you have seen elves that look quite like her. PM Seirixori: "Not exactly." PM DM: The elf vanishes and reappears in the dim light closer to Seir. She says something in a strange melodic language. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle balls her fist. PM Seirixori: Seir takes a small step back in surprise and then speaks back to her in the same. PM Brimeia: Brimeia grips her axe, just in case. PM Urrak: Urrak blinks in surprise, "Uh...is that a good thing or?" PM DM: Elf: "What is your purpose here?" PM Seirixori: Seir takes a breath and says, "We're trying to get back to Vyon. The towns aren't safe for most of us. And I fear the guards are looking for us." PM DM: Persuasion check. PM Seirixori: ((21)) PM DM: Elf: "And yet you travel with a human. An Asten at that." PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "Yes. She is... Different and..." She switches back to the other language. PM DM: She peers at Seir for a moment, the slightest of smirks on her lips. "You will retrieve your garbage from the forest and take care to leave this place as you found it... or we will find you..." and she continues in the other language. PM Seirixori: Seir nods quickly, "Of course." She then responds back in the other language with a low head bow. PM Brimeia: Brimeia's eyes dart between Seirixori and the strange elf-lady, but doesn't dare move otherwise. PM DM: The elf looks around once more, then steps into the shadows, vanishing. PM Urrak: Urrak waits a moment and then speaks, "Seirixori...what the fuck just happened?" PM Seirixori: Seir let's out a very long breath and slumps a little, "Holy shit." PM Brimeia: As soon as the person is gone plus a little bit extra just to be sure, Brimeia exclaims, "Uh. WHAT was THAT?" PM Brimeia: She looks toward Seirixori. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle stands and looks out into the rest of the forest to make sure no one else is there. PM DM: perception PM Brimeia: "What did she mean about garbage? And what did you say? What did SHE say?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia's eyes look comically large as she speaks. PM Seirixori: Seir swallows, or tries to, she eventually manages to clear her throat, "Please be quiet, Brimeia." PM Gayle Silbando: ((2, nat 1 perception)) PM Brimeia: Brimeia responds quieter, practically whispering, "Sorry, sorry. Just.. that was weird, even for us." PM DM: Your 120' darkvision means nothing. You see nothing. PM Gayle Silbando: She returns to the others when she is satisfied at what she sees. Or doesn't see. PM Seirixori: As she gets her heart rate under control, Seir says, "We just need to-- fuck, Ryleigh." She turns and runs back to where she left her. PM Urrak: "Well I definitely did not hear that right," Urrak watches as Seir runs off PM Brimeia: Brimeia can't help but snort at the comment. PM Gayle Silbando: "You guys have...odd rituals after being confronted by strangers." PM Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles. "I like you. Funny." PM Urrak: Urrak tries really hard not to scream laugh in the middle of the haunted forest. PM Gayle Silbando: "Wouldn't be the weirdest place. Scary forest. I see the allure," Gayle shrugs. 11:08 PM] Urrak: "All jokes aside, I am wonderin' where it is Ryleigh ran off to. Don't know why Seir left her alone." Urrak crosses her arms. "This place is th' worst." PM DM: Yahya: "Don't say that too loud. They might come back." PM Brimeia: Brimeia just lifts her eyebrows and tilts her head in Yahya's direction. PM Urrak: "Aye, yer right, I'd rather not meet th' park rangers again." she ties her hair up and sits back down by the fire. "I jus' hope they're ok." PM DM: Alarys: "That... may have been my first encounter with the Walkers. If that's who they were." PM Brimeia: "The who?" PM Urrak: "I've never seen elves like them, they looked almost drow, but...not." PM DM: Taji: "Elves who live in the forests 'cause the humans don't like them." PM DM: Alarys nods. "The elves here though... are usually more... brownish. Or greenish. Not grey. Present company excluded." PM Gayle Silbando: "What did she mean by garbage?" PM DM: Sariel shrugs. "Not from around here." PM Urrak: "Dunno. But I don't like this. I've got a feelin' somethin's not right," Urrak stands and brushes off her legs, "I'm goin' t' go look fer them." PM Urrak: She heads off in the same direction as Seirixori PM Gayle Silbando: "I'll come with you. After that encounter, no one should be alone." Gayle follows. PM Brimeia: "No no. Then... " Brimeia sighs. PM Brimeia: "Then we'll have to look for you if you don't find them," Brimeia grumbles to herself quietly. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle casts message to Brimeia instead of speaking loudly. "We'll be okay, promise." Then offers her a thumbs up. PM Seirixori: Seir comes back, hand in Ry's, tugging her back to the group. She stops as she sees some coming towards them, "... You know, if we were actually in trouble, you guys are really slow." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh half smiles. PM Urrak: "Yeah, well," Urrak throws up her hands, "Stay here and we won't have t' come lookin' fer ya. Especially now that we know the forest is full of magic gray elves." PM Brimeia: Brimeia snorts again. PM Gayle Silbando: "Everyone in the forest was fineeeee. What happened with the Elf?" PM DM: Sariel: "Most elves are at least a little magical." PM Urrak: "Yeah, what language was she speakin' t' ye in?" PM Seirixori: "I think... I think it might be more than that." She says but doesn't eleborate, instead answers Gayle, "Uh, I'm... I'm just a really bad Druid, to be honest." PM Gayle Silbando: "Not from what I have seen. What did she mean by garbage? The dead bodies?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh squeezes Seir's hand. PM Seirixori: "I think so, but that's what I mean. I... wow it's a really good thing neither of them can see me." Seir mumbles. "I shouldn't have let that happen to begin with. Taka-- I was told... I am really terrible at this, wow." Seir just kind starts talking to herself about the situation. PM Urrak: "Jus' take a deep breath, Seirixori, yer not makin' any sense." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "They showed up right after you smashed that bottle in forest, homashoc." PM Gayle Silbando: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push. She just seemed very threatening and we couldn't understand the stranger to be able to yell at her for being confrontational." PM Seirixori: Seir looks up, confused, and then her eyes widen, "...oh." She nods, pauses, and then shrugs, "Okay, but it still kind of applies." Seir says, continuing to grumble about it as she starts to go towards where she threw it. PM Urrak: "A...bottle...?" Urrak's very clearly confused PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes, you know... an item that often holds liquid contents." PM Urrak: "Am I able t' be sarcastic back this time or...?" Urrak twirls her wrist, "I'm aware of what a bottle is and what it does, but of all people why would Seir throw one and break it in th' forest?" PM Gayle Silbando: "For a spell?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No, we had a disagreement," Ryleigh answers. PM Urrak: "About what?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "About whether or not I wanted to drown myself in alcohol or not." Ryleigh grips onto Dawnbringer's handle, looking like she's fighting the urge to walk away. PM Urrak: "Ryleigh..." Urrak walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder, "Ryleigh I, I'm sorry if I what I said earlier hurt ye that much I, I didn't mean t'..." she takes a breath, "I understand th' temptation, but trust me, it ain't a good path t' go down." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You didn't push me to drinking, but being here and being faced with..." Ryleigh shakes her head "...I just wanted to have the option to forget." PM Seirixori: Seir comes back with an empty bottle, "I found it! No being a creepy shadow tree person for anyone." PM Urrak: "Ryleigh I need ye t' look at me," she stoops down a bit, "It doesn't help ye forget. It jus' makes it worse when ye sober up." she blinks away a bit of wetness in her eyes. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Please don't touch me..." Ryleigh says, physically flinching away when Urrak stoops down. "And I was just thinking about it... clearly it's not happening now." PM Urrak: "Sorry, I'm jus' lookin' out fer ya." She lets out a held breath, "Come get comfortable, have somethin' t' eat. We could all use some rest, eh?" she nods and walks back to the rest of the group. PM Seirixori: "Urrak, personal spaaaace." Seir pipes up, looking a bit nervous, or too much energy, something. PM Urrak: "Personal spaaaace," she calls back from the fire PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What's wrong, homashoc?" Ryleigh asks, taking her hand. PM Seirixori: "Nothing, nothing." Seir starts twisting Ry's hand in hers, her tail also twisting behind her. "She-she scared me a little and I think they might be part of the darkness in the forest and being threatened was not fun and you weren't there and Gunnloda is-is just really really tired but I'm still worried and now there's too much again." PM DM: Gunnloda's snoring, slumped against the tree. PM Seirixori: Seir points with her 'free' hand at her wife, "She didn't even see it. I bet it was cool. She missed me being cool." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's okay to be scared of being threatened," Ryleigh says, running her thumb over the back of Seir's hand. "It was selfish of me to leave the group... especially knowing where we are. I just needed some space." Ryleigh looks at where Gunnloda's asleep. "She already knows how cool you are, she didn't need to witness it again. Would... would you like me to move her to a tent?" PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head and then nods, "No. I mean yes, she-she, the tent. She prefers a roof...thing." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh presses a kiss to Seir's forehead then says, "Why don't you go sit by the campfire. I'll be there after I put Gunnloda in the tent." PM Seirixori: Seir nods, the empty bottle still in her hand, that she used to point at Gunnloda. "Okay, okay. Fire." She moves to the campfire and sits. It lasts all of two seconds before she gets up again and starts walking around it instead, twisting the bottle in her hand. AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves Gunnloda to a tent then goes to stand near the fire. In Aston .Seirixori and .Ryleigh Alastair head off down the road in a cart here. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's quiet. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and shifts into a small brown mouse, "Sorry." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What do you have to be sorry about?" PM Seirixori: "Not listening." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs, attempting a small smile, but it probably looks more like grimace. "I trust you, so... I trust that you had your reasons." PM DM: You get into town without issue. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Let's sell the cart first, then the diamonds." PM Seirixori: "Ok." Seir climbs up to Ry's shoulder, "Got room in that armor?" she kind of laughs. PM DM: Most of the major shops and all the cart and horse dealers are along the Spine, so you travel a bit deeper into the city before you come to a place with stables next door to a big warehouse-style place with carts and wagons. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks for someone to barter with. PM DM: Two men walk out of the buildings, one from each. One: "Can I help you? Lookin' for some horses?" The other: "Or another cart?" The first: "Or are you here to sell?" PM DM: They sound and look similar, and you can guess they're probably related. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Here to sell, actually." Ryleigh smiles at them. PM DM: First: "Horses?" Second: "Cart?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "The cart. I don't have further use for it." PM DM: The second man starts walking around, feeling various bits and examining the wear and tear. "Any repair work needed?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "On the way here we broke a fastener? I think that's what it was." PM Seirixori: "You could sell the horses too... And then never come back here." Seir jokes. PM DM: He leans under to check the connections. "Not too bad a condition. Just a little loose back here... I can give you 30 for it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((18 insight)) PM DM: Seems legit. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay," Ryleigh says, holding out her hand in shake. PM DM: He shakes her hand. "Go ahead and pull it back and I'll get the coin." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She does! PM DM: He comes back out with a bill of sale and a pouch of coins. "Need help unharnessing?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Sure," Ryleigh says, starting to unharness the horses. PM DM: He helps her do the thing and you can continue. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'd like to purchase a riding horse, if possible." PM DM: He points over to the stables. "Gotta talk to my brother over there." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh does. PM DM: So Ry and Seir do their thing and all told, walk away with another horse, a couple saddles, some new diamonds, a potion... and a personal purchase. Seiryleigh 9:30 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh presses her back into a nearby tree, she takes several deep breaths, then slowly slides down the tree's trunk into a sitting position. PM Seirixori: Seir climbs out of Ryleigh's armor and shifts back, kneeling near Ry, her hand starting to reach out but she drops it to her side instead. "I'm here if you need to talk. Or not talk. Talking is probably better, but uh, you know..." She trails off. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not allowed to upset... just ask the others." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs, "You're allowed to be, they're just..." She shrugs, "Pretty selfish, really. And maybe a little less inclined to realize it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks at Seir, she's clearly holding back tears. "I don't even know how or where to start... or if I'm ready to talk about anything that happened today..." PM Seirixori: Seir scoots herself closer, offering her hand or anything if Ry wants it, "You don't have to talk now, maybe letting those tears go a little might help, but the words can come later... I can wait. Or you can wait to tell Rukiya, but don't keep all of it in for that long." She then whispers, "Please." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I deserve it, don't I? The man back there - he was a product of my vengeance - he was my fault." Ryleigh looks away. "I had to... Sir Barton... I'm disgusted with myself even though I know it was what needed to be done." She swallows hard. "No matter what I do... act, don't act, try to control what I can..." reaching into the bag, she pulls out the bottle of alcohol and stares at it "...it doesn't matter, so why bother?" PM Seirixori: Seir's jaw clenches, as does her fist. It takes her almost a full minute to respond. "So that's it? Shit goes sideways all in a very short span of time and you just decide to give up? No, of course, you didn't save anyone or anything, didn't help a single person. No." She blows out a breath through clenched teeth. She closes her eyes, "Vengeance..." Seir shakes her head and starts again. "You can't be a shield for us, for her, if you want vengeance." She looks away, her own words hitting her. "...can I have a drink of that?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh laughs, but it's humorless. "Give up... I can't. I just wish I didn't feel like this and I don't know how not too." She hands the bottle to Seir. PM Seirixori: Seir takes the bottle, opens it, and then chucks it farther into the woods. Then she turns back, "Yes you can. You'll lose yourself otherwise... or you'll... You'll be fine with beheading someone, sticking them on a spike, and burning warnings into someone's chest. And would do the same thing again, and again. Vengeance... Vengeance doesn't feel right. It wasn't even the same people-" Seir stops herself. Switching her words. "Vengeance doesn't save people, it's just a lie you tell yourself to feel better about doing exactly what was done to you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's not that simple of a decision for me," Ryleigh mumbles, then adds, "and you owe me gold for that." PM Seirixori: "I never said it was simple." Seir grumbles, struggling with the pouch at her side, when she finally gets it off, she drops it in Ryleigh's lap. "Don't stay here for too long or I will come back and- and love yell at you more. I need to go check on my wife." Seir turns to head back to camp. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I love you," Ryleigh says softly. "And I'm sorry for not being what we need..." PM Seirixori: "You are, you just don't believe in yourself like I believe in you." She whispers back, this time actually leaving. PM Seirixori: Seir rushes back over, "Someone's here, sounds like more than one?" And as she says it Seir's image completely shifts into a dark skinned woman as she quickly heads back towards camp, not waiting. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stands, and edges back towards the clearing. PM DM: A voice comes from the darkness. "Not another step, nader'wunel." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'd argue that your use of nader'wunel isn't warranted, but I'm afraid you're quite right, Walker," She answers in elven. PM DM: "Then you should not be surprised that you have no less than four arrows pointed at your throat, Asten. Do not give us reason to loose." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not here to make enemies. My friends and I are attempting to escape Ascus, and it isn't safe for them in the cities." PM DM: Persuasion. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((24)) PM DM: There's no response. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs, and waits, not wanting to provoke anything. PM DM: Ry's just standing in the forest in the darkness, a little beacon of light. PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh!" Seir whisper shouts and runs up to her, struggling to keep her arms to herself. "Are you okay?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes," Ryleigh says, a look of relief on her face. "Are you okay? They told me not to move and I..." she steps into Seir's space and hugs her. PM Seirixori: Seir wraps her arms tight around Ry, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just spoke to a creepy lady and told her we'd go clean up our trash and go back to Vyon because I really don't want any of you, or me, to be a creepy shadow tree person." She says this all in one breath. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh softly shushes her. "We're okay." After a few moments she says, "What do you mean you don't want any of us to be a creep shadow tree person? Those people were walkers... the elves that live in the Fytulk." PM Seirixori: "Uuuuh, ok, I think..." Seir frowns, getting that look on her face that she gets when she's afraid to piece something together because she doesn't want to be right, or to think about it. "Let's go back. Let's go back and we'll talk about it there." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Wait, didn't you say something about garbage?" PM Seirixori: "Back at camp, I don't want to explain more than once." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay." Ryleigh allows Seir to drag her back to camp Gayle 11:55 PM] DM: The dream comes that night like shadows moving against a wall or figures in a fog. You're running. Are you running to something? Away from something? Are you chasing? Being chased? Lost? You're not sure. You stop and try to remember why you are here. You search within yourself for some key. Are you running from something you fear? Running toward something you love? You can't tell. You feel nothing. Not fear, not anger, not joy. An elven woman appears in front of you. "You do not belong here." The woman from before, but not her. The eyes are different. The hair is different. Yet... you know you've seen her before. She tilts her head and smiles. "Come, child. I will show you the way." She holds her hand out to you, but the hand that you raise to take hers is small, a child's hand. Back - Next (Back to Logs)